You have two hours
by Amako-sama
Summary: AU / Sherlock and John's friends never, ever thought they're gonna have children. But that was before Archie. Because now, for his first day at university, Sherlock and John's friends realized that they should never let two insane persons like them have a son. For their mental health.


**Disclaimers :** All credits to BBC, Steven Evil-Moffat, Mark Devil-Gatiss and Arthur Genius-Conan Doyle.

Lot of thanks to my awesome beta readers :3 I send you all my love

Feel free to review~

* * *

**I : My neighbor, that genius**

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Amelia Smith stepped out of the car with a smile and waved to her mother who had driven her to the university that day. It was her first year of college and her mother didn't have the heart to let her take the bus on a day like this, especially since entry into the prestigious university was virtually impossible. Elizabeth Smith considered a start of a good day to be a positive factor in a school year.

Scotland Yard University was in a forgotten part of London where nobody ventured if not for success. The school was known for producing powerful people that had the ability to step on anyone's toes without consequence. You could count on them to be examples of righteousness and obstinacy. It was also common knowledge that most people did not come out of Scotland Yard University completely sane, but that particular fact was ignored by most simply because of how well graduates did after leaving the school.

Amelia Smith therefore passed through the gates of the university without any idea of what awaited for her on the other side of those huge wooden doors. As she made her first steps into the ancient building, she was violently shoved out of the way and fell to the ground with a yelp of surprise. The young man who had pushed her turned suddenly from the path he had been taking and offered her his hand.

Amelia stared at him for a few moments. He was very tall for his age, but his build was surprisingly slim. He had black curly hair that fell to just above his eyes, and his locks were starkly contrasted by his pale skin. His almond shaped eyes were colored a deep blue and his high cheekbones stood out, giving him a strange and exotic look, but elegant all the same. The school uniform suited him perfectly and he looked like an aristocrat with a raised eyebrow.

The teenager took stock of the girl he had upset. She had very short tousled blond hair and a sporty look to her. Her big green eyes were highlighted with long eyelashes. Her slight smile she gave him as she rose from the floor was accented by two dimples. She stood straight and had an almost martial bearing.

"Running late are you?"Amelia laughed.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"Oh that's alright. My name is Amelia Smith. What's yours?"

"Archie Holmes. Please excuse me, I believe someone is waiting for me."

"Then you'd better be off! Hey are we in the same grade?"

"Yes, I believe so." he nodded before taking his leave.

"Then I guess I'll see you later!" she called after him.

Amelia's gaze followed his slender silhouette until it disappeared around the corner of a hallway. With a small smile, the girl walked to the large cork bulletin board and searched for her name on the seemingly endless list that stretched before her eyes. The list told where each student was to go for class. She finally spotted it, and surmised that Archie (who had just been in this spot) must have found his name rather quickly for he had already disappeared. Then her eyes fell on the name next to hers, Professor Moriarty. Amelia pulled out a device, entered some information, and followed the arrow on the screen that pointed her towards the amphitheater.

She ran down a corridor, skidded over the ceramic tiles and eventually found herself in front of the auditorium. She entered the great hall and walked forward six rows. She then picked one of said rows and took a seat in the middle of it. She sat patiently as the amphitheater slowly filled with students and smiled when she saw Archie enter the room as well. Amelia signaled for him to come sit beside her and he gracefully complied.

Soon, the amphitheater vibrated with the drone of conversations between the students, some who were speaking with their friends about their recent holiday, and those who simply wanted to exchange information. Archie was sprawled out on his seat, bored to death. Amelia paid him no mind , deciding that if the young man wanted to sulk, he could do it on his own. She preferred to give her full attention to the teacher.

It did not take long for him to enter the room. He looked to be around forty years old, maybe less. His expression held a noble and purposeful air, but his eyes exuded something crazy and almost disturbing. His outfit was charming and Amelia found him to be interesting. It slightly pleased her.

"Good morning, you morons! I'm Jim Moriarty, your math teacher. I hope that I make your life hell and make it impossible for you to graduate!"

Amelia froze, one eyebrow raised. Ah. Just great. Beside her, she heard Archie scoff and curse under his breath. The girl could only hear a faint "oh fuck not him again." Apparently, he knew this strange professor, but she couldn't figure out how. Surely Archie wasn't repeating this grade. He didn't look like one that would even consider failure, let alone tolerate it. It was always strange when students knew teachers personally outside of school, but this coupling in particular she couldn't wrap her head around. It was only the first day of school! How could they already know each other? Then again, teachers had lives outside these walls didn't they?

"Let's get started now please. Get out a piece of paper, and try to keep up. A body of seventy-five kilos and six feet two inches long falls from the top of a five-story building. Knowing that the sidewalk is nine feet wide, the wind was strong and the body fell on its face, calculate how long it would take for the body to reach ground and the distance from the foot of the building to where he is projected to land. Then calculate the maximum distance of blood spatter. Finally, explain if it would have been easier for this person to shoot himself rather than jump off a building, providing an example based on personal experiences. You have two hours."

Amelia raised an eyebrow again. It was a strange problem, but hey, if it was what was asked of her by the professor then she would do it! From the corner of her eye, she saw Archie pull out a sheet of paper and begin to sketch the problem. She watched as he drew the body of the victim lying sprawled out on a concrete sidewalk. It was extremely detailed, and seeing the bits of brain clinging to the floor made her feel slightly sick. In addition to having a math teacher psychopath, she also had to deal with an eccentric neighbor. Wonderful.

She pulled another sheet of paper from her pack, grabbed a black pen and began to chew the cap, reflecting. Math had never been her thing but she was there to succeed, and this class would not stand in her way. Amelia began to tackle the problem, and time flew as her pen scratched the paper. As soon as she completed her work, the bell rang, signaling the teachers to move on to their next classes. She placed her finished problem on the teacher's desk who had been handing out packets to those who had turned in their papers. As soon as all of the packets were distributed, Professor Moriarty left the room.

Amelia sat back and waited for the arrival of the next teacher. At her side, Archie had started another drawing that seemed to be a human skull with a candle sitting inside of it. Wow. Not only was he eccentric but what was he...suicidal or something? She decided to start a conversation because she had nothing else to do, and was bored with just waiting for the next professor to enter the double doors.

"What are your classes for this year?" She asked.

Archie looked up from his paper and stared at her with a mask of mild indifference. It hid his slight curiosity well.

"Common core and philosophy, greek, biology and psychology. You?"

"I'm also taking common core and philosophy. But I've chosen to take history, economy and P.E. along with them. We have a couple of classes together!"

"That we do."

"But why are you staying here if you aren't taking history? That's what is being taught in here next."

"My father is an old friend of the teacher, so I think I'll just squat here for this period. I've got nothing better to do anyways."

"Oh, okay."

And just like that, the conversation was over. Amelia fixed her eyes on the teacher who entered the room. He was taller than the maths teacher, with short grey hair and light eyes. He looked completly bored.

- I am Mr. Lestrade, the History teacher. Take a sheet and write the usual things. Add the reason why you entered my class, and what historic period you'd prefer to live in. When it's done, you can do what you want, it's the first day.

That was this precise moment Amelia decided that this year would be the weirdest of her life.

* * *

Next chapter : POV Archie

Loooove~

_**Amako.**_


End file.
